A Little Promise
by Decaf Caramel Macchiato
Summary: Tao hanya seorang poor omega, sedangkan Kris adalah pangeran mahkota para vampire. Harusnya ia tahu mereka sangat berbeda. Harusnya ia tahu janji kecil itu bisa saja sudah dilupakannya. Janji kecil yang mengawali penantiannya selama ini. / Taoris/Kristao / RnR please


**Title: **A Little Promise

**Cast: **Tao x Kris

**Author: **Cloudy

**Summary : **Tao hanya seorang poor omega, sedangkan Kris adalah pangeran mahkota para vampire. Harusnya ia tahu mereka sangat berbeda. Harusnya ia tahu janji kecil itu bisa saja sudah dilupakannya. Janji kecil yang mengawali penantiannya selama ini.

**Warning : **Yaoi, typo(s), Ey(T)D

**a/n: **Hii~ Cloudy datang lagi padahal ff lain belum dilanjut Cloudy lagi kepengen banget nyobain Wolf!au jadilah ini ff Oh ya, untuk menebus rasa bersalah Cloudy sama ff yang ga lanjut-lanjut silahkan baca a/n di bawah ya ^.^

This beautiful cover by Devagate Korean Cover Fanfiction

**I do not own the chara, I just own the story line **

**Do not copycat**

**Happy reading ^.~**

**~oOo~**

_Do you know that I'm stupid? _

_My heart's been ripped apart but only laugh comes out _

_Even if it's forever, I wait as I wipe my tears _

_Are you coming back to me?_

Bibir bak seekor kucing itu hanya dapat tersenyum masam, kedua tangannya terus memeluk erat lututnya. Air mukanya semakin kelam saja, duduk menghadap jendela dengan mata yang terkesan kosong, entah apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat di luar jendela.

Hari-harinya tak pernah berjalan baik baginya dan lagu yang mengalun dari IPodnya terasa seperti mengejeknya. Setiap hari ketika pagi datang ia sambut dengan penuh harap dan ketika petang menjelang ia hanya dapat meringkuk menghadap jendelanya.

_My love can't come to it's place _

_It's going as far as many tears I've cried _

_I have to forget you, I miss you so much _

_Even if you don't know that it hurts, I forget_

Pria itu mendengus di sela tawa pahitnya. Melupakan? Itu adalah hal mustahil untuknya, meski kerap kali dicobanya namun janji yang ia buat selalu mengingatkannya pada orang itu. Mungkin lagu ini memang benar, cinta ini tak pada tempatnya. Tak seharusnya ia mencintainya. Dan karena janji itu, ia hanya dapat menunggu di sini dengan segenap harapannya tanpa sebuah kepastian.

Haruskah ia tetap menunggu atau haruskah ia melupakan janji itu dan melanjutkan kehidupannya. Apa yang kau harapkan dari cinta yang berbeda kasta macam ini? Ia bisa saja sudah melupakanmu saat ini, siapa yang tahu ia sudah mendapatkan pasangan yang sederajat dengannya?

Zitao, kau sungguh menyedihkan. Hidupmu masih sangat panjang dan kau menggunakannya untuk menunggunya kembali padamu? Sayangnya tiap kali pertanyaan serupa ditanyakan padanya, janji itu tetap dipegang teguhnya. Pikiran seburuk apapun itu tak pernah menggoyahkannya hingga kini. Karena janji yang diucapkan separuh jiwanya, ia percaya janji itu akan ditepati. Ya, penantiannya diawali oleh sebuah janji.

**=Flashback=**

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, tinggal di sebuah pedesaan di tepi kerajaan menunjukkan status sosialnya yang miskin. Ada pekerjaan yang menanti dan segala masalah di dalamnya. Ah, hari ini jadwalnya mencari buruan. Semoga saja ia cukup beruntung agar buruannya tak lari ke perbatasan lagi.

"Huang Zitao!" Teriakan itu lagi. Bukankah ini rumahnya sendiri? Kenapa ia bahkan tak bisa mendapatkan pagi yang tenang di rumah yang ditinggalinya seorang diri? "Cepat keluar! Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi ke bar atau kau tak akan ku bayar!"

Zitao hanya dapat menggeram dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Hari ini pun ia harus bekerja di bar. Buruan dan alkohol. Tidak adakah werewolf yang cukup bermartabat untuk tak hanya mengisi perut mereka dengan buruan mereka dan alkohol? Susah untuk menemukannya di desa kecil ini.

Ia melihat refleksinya di cermin, sebuah celana bahan ketat berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih. Terlihat serasi dengan tubuh tingginya yang ramping dan surai ravennya. Satu lagi hari yang panjang di bar tempatnya bekerja dan semoga saja ia tak kehilangan selera untuk berburu malam nanti. Segera dikenakannya jubahnya yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dan bergegas menuju bar.

"Desa kecil ini tentu saja memiliki banyak omega, Anda dapat menemukan omega yang Anda rasa cocok, tuan. Oh, Zitao!" Zitao yang baru saja datang dan melepas jubahnya hanya dapat memandang bingung bosnya. Melihat empat orang yang berbicara dengan bosnya, mereka tampak memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi. Sepertinya mereka dari kota, dan mereka semua alfa.

"Cepat layani gantlemen ini!" Zitao hanya dapat mengangguk dan bergegas melakukan pekerjaannya. Bekerja di bar dimana 80% yang datang adalah para alfa atau beta bukanlah hal yang disukainya, boleh dibilang Zitao membenci para alfa dan beta terutama mereka yang merendahkan omega.

"Saya pelayan Anda untuk saat ini, may I help you?" Keempat orang itu justru memandangi Zitao, menelitinya tiap inchi, membuat Zitao menjadi risih.

"Apa kau omega?" Dengan segala kontrol dirinya untuk tak menjadi pelayan yang buruk ia menahan diri untuk mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya, tuan. Semua pelayan di sini omega."

"Berikan kami beer!" Menghiraukan pertanyaan keempat alfa itu sebelumnya, Zitao bergegas mengambilkan pesanan para alfa itu. Sekarang tak hanya para alfa dan beta di desanya, para alfa dari kota pun tak henti memandanginya, mengingat hanya ia dan istri pemilik bar saja yang tergolong omega saat ini. Para pekerja pelayan lain biasanya akan datang malam hari saat bar tengah ramai-ramainya. Entah apa yang diinginkan para alfa dari kota itu, namun ketika mereka keluar dari bar mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan pemilik bar.

Semoga tak ada sesuatu yang buruk, terlebih setelah ia melakukan staring contest dengan salah seorang alfa.

**~oOo~**

Hari itu ia bekerja dengan mata pemilik bar terus mengawasi tiap pergerakannya. Seperti itu hingga malam tiba, pekerja shift malam datang dan artinya Zitao bisa pulang.

"Huang Zitao!" Sarah, istri pemilik bar menghampirinya. "Ku harap kau tak ada kegiatan malam ini, dan tetap di rumah!" Belum sempat Zitao menjawab, Sarah sudah meninggalkannya. Well, dia tak janji. Hari ini adalah hari berburunya.

Selesai mengenakan jubahnya, Zitao segera keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Ia ingat harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang dapat diolahnya nanti dengan sisa buruannya. Yeah, Zitao cukup bermartabat untuk tak memakan buruannya mentah-mentah secara keseluruhan.

"Para gantlemen itu nanti akan mengumpulkan para omega dari setiap rumah di desa kita." Sebuah suara bisikan yang familiar tertangkap pendengaran Zitao. Jika ia tak salah, ini suara Xihuan suami Sarah. Merasa penasaran, Zitao menajamkan pendengarannya dan bersembunyi.

"Mereka akan mengambil beberapa omega dan membawanya ke kota." Manik obsidian Zitao membola. Cukup, dia harus segera pergi dari desa ini. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju rumahnya.

Panik terus menyergapnya, buru-buru ia mencari backpacknya. Dengan asal ia mengambil beberapa pakaian, uang dan beberapa obat-obatan. Dari kejauhan didengarnya suara ketukan pintu disertai percakapan yang mulai menjurus makian, mungkin jaraknya sekitar 60 sampai 80 meter dari rumahnya. Terima kasih untuk ketajaman pendengaran werewolfnya, sekarang ia harus cepat pergi.

Dilepasnya pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga ia telanjang kemudian dilipatnya pakaiannya dan ia masukkan ke dalam backpack. Zitao bertransformasi menjadi wujud wolfnya. Werewolf dengan tubuh yang cukup besar untuk golongan omega dan bulu hitamnya yang halus sepekat malam. Dihiraukannya rasa sakit pasca transformasi, segera dibawanya backpack dalam gigitannya dan melompat semulus mungkin dari jendela.

Ia diam sebentar, telinganya bergerak-gerak kecil mencoba memindai suara-suara di sekitarnya. Aman, dengan langkah perlahan ia menjauhi rumahnya kemudian keluar dari kawasan desanya, kaki-kaki itu berlari secepat yang ia mampu, membawanya sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa.

**~oOo~**

Berlari, kaki-kakinya terus berlari. Ia akhirnya keluar dari kawasan desanya yang terbilang cukup luas. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia berhenti, tapi berlari dengan perut kosong bisa jadi sangat menyakitkan. Dengan napas yang pendek-pendek ia mulai memelankan laju larinya, jantungnya berpacu cepat sekali, karena berlari dan kecemasannya.

Zitao yang masih mengambil napas tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan dengan suara gemerisik langkah kaki yang mengarah padanya. "Ada wolf di sana!" Zitao menegakkan tubuhnya, dari arah desa berdiri dua werewolf yang menunjuk-nunjuk padanya. Menghiraukan napasnya yang masih pendek-pendek, Zitao kembali membawa dirinya lari secepat mungkin. Suara langkah-langkah lain mulai terdengar bersahutan di belakangnya.

Teriakan untuk berhenti terus terdengar di belakangnya. Menulikan pendengarannya, ia terus berlari. Jujur saja ia tak tahu kemana kakinya membawanya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah lari sejauh mungkin dari pengejarnya.

Lima wolf masih terus mengikuti arah lari Zitao, untuk seorang omega Zitao cukup bertenaga untuk memisah jarak yang cukup jauh antara ia dan pengejarnya. Satu wolf yang memimpin di depan mengernyitkan dahinya, ia mengenal arah yang dituju Zitao.

"Berhenti!" Wolf alfa yang memimpin pengejaran berhenti, membuat empat wolf lain yang mengikutinya ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa kita berhenti? Omega itu sudah semakin jauh."

"Biarkan saja dia pergi. Kau lihat di depan sana?" Empat wolf lain melihat apa yang dimaksud pemimpinnya. Ya, mereka mengenal betul hutan di depan mereka.

"Dia melewati perbatasan, ia tak akan selamat. Biarkan saja dia." Lima wolf itu akhirnya memilih kembali menuju desa.

Sedang Zitao yang masih terus berlari menembus hutan mulai menyadari tak ada suara lagi di belakangnya. Ia mulai memelankan laju larinya dan berhenti. Dadanya naik turun kentara sekali mengais udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Kaki-kakinya terasa gemetar karena ia sudah lari cukup jauh. Pandangannya tiba-tiba saja mengabur.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah kaki, hanya dua kaki, bukan wolf yang mengikutinya tadi. Zitao berusaha untuk terus siaga, namun penciuman dan penglihatannya mulai mengecewakannya. Terakhir yang ia lihat adalah sosok tinggi berdiri di hadapannya dengan rambut pirang dan kulit yang pucat.

"Wrong way, wolf?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**a/n 2 :** Bagaimana? Cloudy masih payah bikin beginian.  
>Sesuai yang an di atas, untuk nebus rasa bersalah Cloudy maka Cloudy akan open request 1 oneshot

**Caranya?** Jawab pertanyaan Cloudy ini "Lagu apa yang di dengar Zitao di scene awal?" tapi jangan lupa pake review ya, masa nanti jawab doang u,u

**Clue :** Itu adalah lagu Korea yang Cloudy ambil translatenya dalam bahasa inggris. Clue lagi? Tongkrongin aja TL fb Cloudy :3 Satu orang yang menjawab benar dan tercepat yang menang dan aku balas reviewnya. Yang nggak punya akun FFn? Buka aja link ini dan ikut review plus jawab di sana

**Link:** www. facebook notes/zimei- huang/ff-a-little-promise- c1-kristao/ 1710185179206507 (hapus spasi)

Kritik dan saran diperlukan Gimme some review, please~?

**FB : Zimei Huang**


End file.
